This invention relates generally to a polyamine compound useful in coating compositions and other applications for pH adjustment and as a dispersing agent.
AMP (2-amino-2-methylpropanol) is used for pH adjustment of coating compositions and other formulations requiring pH adjustment and a dispersing agent. Compounds useful for this purpose, but having lower volatility, as measured by standard VOC (volatile organic compound) tests would be desirable. EP 391,733 discloses a compound having the formula
but this reference does not disclose or suggest a polyamine compound as claimed in the present application.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find polyamine compounds useful in coating compositions and other applications for pH adjustment and as dispersing agents.